Vortex maths
sacred numbers Sacred geometry of the number 9 Vortex Based Mathematics transcends our myopic quantitative understanding for the way Number operates in our holographic universe. Numbers are not just mere quantities. Each has its own unique quality, archetype, and behavior. Vortex Based Math (VBM) is the study of Number in and of itself. Numeronomy as opposed to Numerology. The bedrock of the Quadrivium, Number structures our conceptual waking reality. As Pythagoras once so aptly put it, “All is Number”. Number was not invented, but discovered. We use commonly agreed upon symbols to represent quantities. The symbol we use for one of something is 1, for two of something is 2, and so on. It’s not like we made up the concept of one and two, this is inherent in our reality. We merely assigned symbols to represent these universally conceptual understandings of quantity, which intrinsically contain quality. This study of number behavior is called ‘Numeronomy’ in contradistinction to Numerology, whereas Numerology finds patterns and correlations in numbers through subjective means, Numeronomy finds patterns and correlations in the interrelationships between Numbers themselves. This difference can be likened to the difference between astrology and astronomy, the former looks at the effects of celestial bodies from a subjective standpoint (from our point of view) while the latter gains knowledge of the interrelationships between the planets through study of the motions of the planets themselves. -TreeIncarnation In his pursuit to understand the most great name of God in the Bahai’ faith, a man named Marko Rodin discovered this new qualitative form of mathematics. 40 years later there are pioneers in the field such as Randy Powell, Tyler W Thurmond, Rhuben Neal, Anthony Morris, Robert Hutchings, and Daniel & Erica Nunez that are driving the science into practical application and making leaps and bounds into this great lost art. VBM analyzes the deeper qualitative aspects of Number. There is a certain quality to each number. 3 has a certain “threeness” to it, a trinity. Three relates to two dimensions, since you need exactly three sides to make the simplest linear shape, a triangle. Four has its own qualities that relate to three-dimensional space. The tetrahedron is the simplest platonic form. Tetra means four, which refers to its number of sides(hedra). The fact that there are a certain number of perfect solids, five, each with its own numerical qualities in its geometry, proves to me that Number could not possibly be something man made. The Platonic solids were not invented. You can prove this to yourself by attempting to make as many 3-D shapes as possible that all satisfy the prerequisites to be called Platonic solids. Mathematics as we know it today is only a tool to symbolize quantities. Vortex-Based Mathematics (VBM) is different because it is a dynamic math that shows the relationships and thus the qualities of numbers rather than the quantities. Numbers are Real and Alive not merely symbols for other things. You will discover that the relationships between numbers are not random or man-made but that numbers are actually elementary particles of which everything is composed. This lost knowledge was well-known to our ancients and is now being uncovered for us today. Gradually you will come to see numbers in a simple yet profoundly perfect three-dimensional matrix grid pattern that forms the shape of a torus. I would say it like this; everything is trinary in truth and binary in illusion, the decimal system has a left and right side (0.0) only as a result of the point in the centre which is the third “invisible” part that creates the “binary”. One side is macro, one side is micro. The point in the centre is where you are. The centre of radiant consciousness. The third point. The point of awareness that perceives space-time subjectively, dualistically, in order to have an “experience” of separation from the ALL. Number systems are the closest thing we have outside of experience directly of raw energy, the prime power of the matrix construct. Since numbers can be used to understand and view geometry, sound, light and dynamics they are primary to all things in terms of a tool of creation. The next would geometry..” -Rhuben Neal (Barbitone) The Ancients understood and implemented the axiom of ‘All is Number’ for which Plato later espoused thousands of years later. Over the centuries researchers have uncovered some of this lost wisdom. Realizing their responsibility to preserve and pass down this esoteric knowledge, certain authors dedicate their lives to this lost art. Luckily for humanity, altruism is an embryonic virtue; and the love of wisdom, engrained in the philosophy of man. “Ancient science was based like that of today on number, but whereas number is now used in the quantitative sense for secular purposes, the ancients regarded numbers as symbols of the universe, finding parallels between the inherent structure of number and all types of form and motion. Theirs was a very different view of the world from which now obtains. They inhabited a living universe, a creature of divine fabrication, designed in accordance with reason and thus to some extent comprehension by the human mind. The special regard paid to mathematical studies in the ancient world arose from the understanding that number is the mean term in the progression from divine reason to its imperfect reflection in humanity. At some very early period, by a process quite beyond explanation, certain groups of numbers were brought together and codified. Thus was created that numerical standard, or canon of proportion, which was at the root of all ancient cultures and was everywhere attributed to some form of miraculous revelation. It was taken to be the nucleus and activating principle of numbers generally, a summary of all the types of progressions and relationships which occur within the field of number and thus a faithful image of the numerically created universe. In the Known civilizations of antiquity, as China, Babylon and Egypt, the canon of number was venerated as the source of all knowledge and a guide to rightful conduct. Its influence extended from art and music to affairs of state. Every branch of science expressed its theories and observations in terms of that small group of numbers that is the canon. One numerical code has fashioned the whole of ancient mathematics, music, astronomy, chronology, metrology and every variety of craft. It has left its mark on every relic and tradition of ancient cultures. There is nothing artificial about it, for the conclusion to these researches is that the various orders of natural phenomena do indeed conform to certain similar patterns of number, which provide a framework of number itself.” The process of reducing a number down to one digit is called many names and is common practice not only in numerology but also in mainstream science. Buckminster Fuller called this subset of math ‘integrated digits’ or ‘indig 9′. It is also recognized in computer science. They call it a ‘digital root’ or ‘digital sum’ or ‘quantum bit’. This process has also been called Kabbalistic reduction or Pythagorean addition. Some other names for this practice include: decimal parity, quantum numerology, theosophical addition, indig , integrated digit, indig 9, modulo nine arithmetic,consecutive summation, distillation, number essence, reduced ordinal values, horizontal addition, and numeric reduction. Nine in Space and Time As a student of Marko Rodin, Randy Powell began his own journey exploring the synchromystic behaviour of number and patterns in the realms of the numeric matrix. As a pioneer in the field, he has helped others awaken to the possibility that there exists an underlying pattern in the way reality operates. This pattern, intrinsic to the fabric of time and space, pervades the entire universe, forever giving credence to a negentropic and intelligent creative force behind life. Ancient vedic yogis and egyptian philosophers conceptualized Number from zero to nine in deep meditation. Nine was the tipping off point, the number every civilization decided to start over with a new glyph, character, or symbol. They discovered reality itself operates in base-10 in the way it is conceptually organized. (Remember there are Nine numbers in Base-10, Zero is the absence of Number) For a basic understanding of VBM check out Randy Powell’s videos below. His efforts have helped to reach millions of people grasp the concept of vortex math, including myself. Randy Powell: Intro to Vortex Math [Full 1/2] Randy Powell: Intro to Vortex Math [Full 2/2] Randy Powell: Advanced Vortex Math [Full] Nine is the unsurpassable limit, the utmost bound, the ultimate extension to which the archetypal principles of number can reach and manifest themselves in the world. The ancient Greeks called nine “the horizon,” as it lies at the edge of the shore before the boundless ocean of numbers that repeat in endless cycles the principles of the first nine digits. Nothing lies beyond the principles of nine, which the Greeks called the Ennead. – Michael Schneider Red Ice Radio - Randy Powell - Hour 1 - Vortex Based Mathematics & The ABHA Torus Expanding on the work of Marko Rodin, Randy Powell explains vortex math and the ABHA Torus from the beginning. Randy says with Vortex-Based Mathematics we will be able to see how energy is expressing itself mathematically. This math has no anomalies and shows the dimensional shape and function of the universe as being a toroid or donut-shaped black hole. He says this is the template for the universe and it is all within our base ten decimal system. He also shares his take on black holes, God, creation and information. In the second hour, we discuss how Vortex-Based Mathematics is universally applicable in mathematics, science, biology, medicine, genetics, astronomy, chemistry, physics and computer science. Randy speculates that it could lead to incredible breakthroughs, including free energy technologies and artificial intelligence. He’ll explain how the Vortex Coil works. Later, we talk about tapping into the “9” and how math proves there is a will, a plan for us. -Henrik Palmgren video not available Below is the doubling and halving sequence found in the Ennead, as explained by Marko Rodin and Randy Powell. Dividing a circle into nine parts is an easy way to see how VBM relates to 360º in a circle. This superior highly composite number(a number highly divisible) syncs with VBM, base-10 math, and the decimal system. Let’s see how.. Dividing a circle into nine parts is an easy way to see how VBM relates to 360º in a circle. This superior highly composite number(a number highly divisible) syncs with VBM, base-10 math, and the decimal system. Let’s see how.. divide a circle into 9 parts. 360/9 = 40, so each dot is 40 degrees. We will assign degrees going counter-clockwise, 0 – 360 (We’ll find out later why we don’t go clockwise). Find the digital root of each measured degree. 320 becomes 5 because 3+2+0=5. 280 becomes 1 because 2+8+0=10, and 1+0=1. This process, while popular in new age circles and numerology, is also a verifiable form of math that’s commonplace in universities worldwide. Now if we take the digital root of the multiplication series of 4 and 5 and arrange them around a circle we can see they correspond to the appropriate angle. The multiplication table of 4 goes counter-clockwise, and for 5, it syncs with the angles going clockwise. In addition(if you don’t mind the pun), you’ll notice that the 1,2,4,8,7,5 doubling sequence remains unbroken. This is the reason we first assigned the degrees going counter-clockwise. It doesn’t work the other way. As Randy points out in his videos, you can’t reverse the circuit to go the other direction. This reminds me of the way energy naturally flows in a dual torus, implosion and explosion, always balanced, and always spinning a certain direction. In this way VBM naturally aligns with the work of Walter Russell and Viktor Schauberger. The 1,2,4,8,7(16),5(32) circuit as shown as it operates with the numbers ordered the regular way. This pattern represents electricity; the 3,6,9 pattern (shown in purple below) represents magnetism. These three numbers missing from this sequence brings to mind the famous quote attributed to the great Nikola Tesla. If you only knew the magnificence of the 3, 6 and 9, then you would have a key to the Universe” -Nikola Tesla John C. Keely summed it up, “Vibrations of ‘thirds, sixths, and ninths’, were extraordinarily powerful”. There is more to numbers than the mere quantities we assign them. Numbers are alive. They structure our waking reality. All the great mystics and philosophers throughout the ages understood this numeric universe. It won’t be long until we are able to manufacture energy and reshape our world the way nature intended, through implosion rather than explosion. The principles of Vortex Math and the underlying ideologies of this forgotten science are resurfacing. This lost numerical art is a portal to understanding the nature of reality, and the psychological implications gained from such introspection are paramount to the evolution of the world soul. Nine holds within it a powerful resonance within our holofractographic, base-10 reality. Nine is the largest number in the decimal system. Nine is really the largest number of all, as every other number thereafter is a reflection of the Ennead, expressing itself in scalar expansions and contractions of 10. 10 is not a number, but more of a concept, or you could say it’s Nature’s way of organizing herself. The Pythagoreans considered there to be only 7 numbers in reality. Unity and duality, 1 and 2, were not considered numbers. Numbers began at three and ended at the most auspicious of all, NINE. Go to Nine is Space and Time Ancient mathematical philosophers called NINE the “finishing post” and “that which brings completion”. – Michael Schneider – ‘A Beginner’s Guide to Constructing the Universe’ Ten is the combination of something with nothing. The one is borrowed from the Ennead with the addition of zero to organize all numbers with this built-in qualitative invariance in their expansion and contraction. In other words 432,000, the number of years in the Kali Yuga (a time cycle in the Vedic tradition) has the same meaning and symbolism as 43,200, the number of seconds on the face of a clock, and the Great Pyramid’s expansion factor in relation to Earth’s northern hemisphere. The numbers may vary by the total amount of zeros, but their qualitative expression remains the same no matter how big or small. The process of reducing a number down to one digit is called many names and is common practice not only in numerology but also in mainstream science. The great geometric genius (alliteration aside) of the 20th Century, Buckminster Fuller, called this subset of math ‘integrated digits’ or ‘indig 9’. It is also recognized in computer science. They call it a ‘digital root’ or ‘digital sum’ or ‘quantum bit’. This process has also been called Kabbalistic reduction or Pythagorean addition. Some other names for this practice include: decimal parity, quantum numerology, theosophical addition, indig , integrated digit, indig 9, modulo nine arithmetic,consecutive summation, distillation, number essence, reduced ordinal values, horizontal addition, and numeric reduction. 55 has a digital root of 1 because 5+5=10, and 1+0= 1 456 Kabbalistically reduces to 6, since 4+5+6= 15 , and 1+5= 6 This technique is the key to Vortex Based Mathematics as it shows the underlying numeric patterns to reality. In Medieval times they called this ‘casting out nines’ since if you disregard the NINES, you will get the same digital root If you only knew the magnificence of the 3, 6 and 9, then you would have a key to the universe” -accredited to Nikola Tesla G. I. Gurdjieff was an influential spiritual teacher in the mid-20th century who taught that most humans live their lives in a state of hypnotic “waking sleep”, but that it is possible to transcend to a higher state of consciousness and achieve full human potential, otherwise known as the ‘Great Work’. Alchemy, as it seems, is more than just about turning lead into gold Gurdjieff’s taught the fundamental law of three forces and the law of the sevenfold development of energy (the Law of Octaves), and the interrelation of these laws as expressed in the symbol of the enneagram. The Law of Seven is described as “the first fundamental cosmic law” that explains the many processes in Nature. The Law of Three is “the second fundamental cosmic law” and explains why so many things occur in threes. Positive-negative-neutral, past-present-future, length-width-depth, solid-liquid-gas, etc, etc. Gurdjieff said the three centers in a human were the Intellectual Centre, the Emotional Centre and the Moving Centre. Expanding upon the work of Edward Leedskalnin, Jon Depew’s work at CoralCastleCode.com highly resonates with Gurdjieff’s Law of Three. The fraction 1/7 = .142857142857.’ Presented as a continuous path within a nine-pointed circle. Seven is the only number that divides into unity leaving a repeating trail of different digits A man may be quite alone in the desert and he can trace the enneagram in the sand and in it read the eternal laws of the universe . . . If two men who have been in different schools meet, they will draw the enneagram and with its help they will be able at once to establish which of them knows more. -P. D.Ouspensky (?-1947, Russian mathematician, writer, student of G. I. Gurdjieff) Nine is the unsurpassable limit, the utmost bound, the ultimate extension to which the archetypal principles of number can reach and manifest themselves in the world. The ancient Greeks called nine “the horizon,” as it lies at the edge of the shore before the boundless ocean of numbers that repeat in endless cycles the principles of the first nine digits. Nothing lies beyond the principles of nine, which the Greeks called the Ennead. – Michael Schneider Like many other mystery schools the Odinic Mysteries was destroyed by Christianity but the underlying cause of their fall was the corruption of the priesthood. These teachings were given in underground crypts or caves. These NINE chambers representing the Nine Worlds of the Mysteries. The Nordic Mysteries were given in nine chambers, or caverns, the candidate advancing through them in sequential order. These chambers of initiation represented the nine spheres into which the Drottars divided the universe: (1) Asgard, the Heaven World of the Gods; (2) Alf-heim, the World of the light and beautiful Elves, or Spirits; (3) Nifl-heim, the World of Cold and Darkness, which is located in the North; (4) Jotun-heim, the World of the Giants, which is located in the East; (5) Midgard, the Earth World of human beings, which is located in the midst, or middle place; (6) Vana-heim, the World of the Vanes, which is located in the West; (7) Muspells-heim, the World of Fire, which is located in the South; 8) Svart-alfa-heim, the World of the dark and treacherous Elves, which is under the earth; and (9) Hel-heim, the World of cold and the abode of the dead, which is located at the very lowest point of the universe. It is to be understood that all of these worlds are invisible to the senses, except Midgard, the home of human creatures, but during the process of initiation the soul of the candidate–liberated from its earthly sheath by the secret power of the priests–wanders amidst the inhabitants of these various spheres. There is undoubtedly a relationship between the nine worlds of the Scandinavians and the nine spheres, or planes, through which initiates of the Eleusinian Mysteries passed in their ritual of regeneration. -Manly P. Hall The Egyptians highly revered the power of NINE. The Ennead, or company of nine gods and goddesses, represents archetypal principles that regulate and rule the cosmos through the law of Number. The multiplication table shows the divine symmetry bestowed upon the numbers themselves. Mortal men might not have been clever enough to devise a system that works so beautifully. Our base-10 decimal system, encapsulated by the ineffable NINE, and encoded in our natural world, is not a system designed by man, but formulated by the mind of an intelligent creator. The source of the great esteem in which the ancients held the Ennead as the principle of completion,achievement,and the end of a cycle can be found in the arithmetic properties of the number nine. The best example is the familiar multiplication table, which we force children to memorize without an understanding of its inner structure. On its surface the multiplication table appears to be a random grouping of digits. But it is actually a map of the cross-fertilization of mathematical principles. – Michael Schneider NINE is encoded into many of the measurements of space and time 1 sq ft: 144 inches = 9 1 cubic ft: 1728 cubic inches = 9 1 square yard: 1296 inches = 9 1 cubic yard: 46,656 cubic inches = 9 86400 secs/day = 9 3600 secs/hour = 9 604800 secs/week = 9 1440 mins/day = 9 10080 mins/week = 9 25920 years/precesion = 9 525600 minutes/year = 9 The Ancients understood the importance of NINE and hid it in the cycles of time: Precessional cycle 25920 = 9 Maya number for the precession 25956 = 9 Maya companion number 1366560 = 9 Maya long-count period (days) = 9 Ancient kemi number 1296000 = 9 Plato’s ‘perfect number’ (1x2x3x4x5x6x7 = 5040) = 9 The 4 Hindu Yugas (ages) Satya Yuga 1,728,000 = 9 Treta Yuga 1,296,000 = 9 Dvapara Yuga 864,000 = 9 Kali Yuga 432,000 = 9 Sumerian King List (Sumerian mythology) Aloros – Babylon – 36,000 years = 9 Alulim – Eridu- 28,800 years = 9 Alaparos – Unknown 10,800 = 9 Amelon – Pautibiblon 46,800 = 9 Ammenon – Pautibiblon 43,200 = 9 Amegalaros – Pautibiblon 64,800 = 9 Daonos – Pautibiblon 36,000 = 9 Euedorachos – Pautibiblon 64,800 = 9 Amempsinos – Laragchos 36,000 = 9 Otiartes – Laragchos 28,800 = 9 Xisouthros – Unknown 64,800 = 9 The Platonic solids Tetrahedron = 4 sides of a total of 180 degrees = 720 degrees = 9 Octohedron- 1440 degrees = 9 Hexahedron (cube) – 6 sides of 360 = 2160 degrees = 9 Icosohedron – 20 sides of 180 = 3600 degrees = 9 Dodecahedron 12 sides of 540 = 6480 degrees = 9 NINE in Geometry: Total Angles of Shapes Triangle 60° x3 180° = 9 Square 90° x4 360° = 9 Pentagon 108° x5 540° = 9 Hexagon 120° x6 360° = 9 Heptagon 128.571° (n/a) Octagon 135° x8 1080° = 9 Nonagon 140° x9 1260°= 9 Decagon 144° x10 3600°= 9 Hendacadon 147.273° (n/a) Dodecagon 150° x12 1800°= 9 These numbers and geometries always reduce to NINE because the number of degrees in a circle is 360. Since 360 has a digital root of NINE (3+6+0=9) any number multiplied by it also reduces to NINE. For example: 360 x 4.12 = 1483.2 (1+4+8+3+2=9) Mathematics as we know it today is only a tool to symbolize quantities. Vortex-Based Mathematics (VBM) is completely different because it is a dynamic math that shows the relationships and thus the qualities of numbers rather than the quantities. Marko studied all the world's great religions. He decided to take The Most Great Name of Bahaullah (prophet of the Bahai Faith) which is Abha and convert it into numbers. He did this in an effort to discover the true precise mystical intonation of The Most Great Name of God. Since the Bahai sacred scripture was originally written in Persian and Arabic, Marko used the Abjad numerical notation system for this letter to number translation. This was a sacred system of allocating a unique numerical value to each letter of the 27 letters of the alphabet so that secret quantum mechanic physics could be encoded into words. What Marko discovered was that (A=1, b=2, h=5, a=1) = 9. The fact that The Most Great Name of God equaled 9 seemed very important to him as everything he had read in both the Bahai scriptures and other religious text spoke of nine being the omni-potent number. So next he drew out a circle with nine on top and 1 through 8 going around the circle clockwise. Then he discovered a very intriguing number system within this circle. Marko knew he had stumbled upon something very profound. This circle with its hidden number sequence was the "Symbol of Enlightenment." This is the MATHEMATICAL FINGERPRINT OF GOD. Follow along as the amazing properties of this symbol unveil themselves to you. Put your pencil on number 1 and without picking up your pencil, move your pencil in a straight line to number 2, then 4, then across the center to 8. Notice that you are doubling. So next should be 16 and it is, but 1+6=7. So move your pencil to 7. Then 16 doubled is 32, but 3+2=5. So move your pencil to 5. Then 32 doubled is 64 and 6+4=10 and 1+0=1. And you're back to 1. So move the pencil across the center and back up to 1. The significance of the Mayan calender is that 64 is one complete cycle of infinity. Then it begins again with 64 doubled is 128 and 1+2+8=11, then 1+1=2. And so on. You will never get off this track as you keep doubling. Notice the infinity symbol has formed underneath your pencil, creating an ever-repeating pattern of 1, 2, 4, 8, 7, 5. Amazingly, this number sequence stays intact as you half numbers as well. Start again at the 1 but this time go backwards on the infinity symbol. Half of 1 is .5, so move your pencil to the 5. Then half of .5 is .25, and 2+5=7. So move your pencil to the 7. And half of .25 is .125 and 1+2+5=8. So move to the 8. Next half of .125 is .0625 and 0+6+2+5=13 and 1+3=4. So go across to the 4. And half of .0625 is .03125 and 0+3+1+2+5=11 and 1+1=2. So move to the 2. Forever staying on the route of 1,2,4,8,7,5 even backwards. As you replace the decimal numbers with their power (for example 0.5=10, .25=100, 0.125=1,000) you will see that the powers line up horizontally. At this point some of you might be thinking, "What in the world do these number patterns have to do with real world applications?" These number groupings piece together into a jig-saw-like puzzle pattern that perfectly demonstrates the way energy flows. Our base-ten decimal system is not man made, rather it is created by this flow of energy. Amazingly, after twenty years of working with this symbol and collaborating with engineers and scientists, Marko discovered that the 1,2,4,8,7,5 was a doubling circuit for a very efficient electrical coil. doubling circuit There was still one more very important number pattern to be realized. On the MATHEMATICAL FINGERPRINT OF GOD notice how the 3, 9, and 6 are in red and do not connect at the base. That is because it is a vector. The 1,2,4,8,7,5 is the third dimension while the oscillation between the 3 and 6 demonstrates the fourth dimension, which is the higher dimensional magnetic field of an electrical coil. The 3, 9, and 6 always occur together with the 9 as the control. In fact, the Yin/Yang is not a duality but rather a trinary. This is because the 3 and 6 represent each side of the Yin/Yang and the 9 is the "S" curve between them. Everything is based on thirds. We think that the universe is based on dualities because we see the effects not the cause. When I say the oscillation between the 3 and 6 what I mean is that 3 doubled is 6 and 6 doubled is 12, but 1+2=3, and then 12 doubled is 24, but 2+4=6 and 24 doubled is 48, but 4+8=12 and 1+2=3. So the 3 and 6 go back and forth in their own separate dimension. This creates the other important pattern of (3,9,6,6,9,3,3,9). Now lay out the number patterns on the 2D grid. Place the 3,9,6,6,9,3,3,9 number pattern in the center of the 1,2,4,8,7,5 number pattern going forward and the 1,2,4,8,7,5 number pattern going backwards this continuation creates an amazingly perfect number map. The MATHEMATICAL FINGERPRINT OF GOD is a legend or blueprint for the torus and can be visualized in a 2D form below. The 2D number map forms the 3D skin of the torus and thus demonstrates the concept of the winding of the coil. And the 9 demonstrates the omni dimension which is the higher dimensional flux emanation called Spirit that always occurs within the center of the magnetic field lines. The last number left to be explained from The MATHEMATICAL FINGERPRINT OF GOD is the number 9. The number nine is Energy being manifested in a single moment event of occurrence in our physical world of creation. It is unique because it is the focal center by being the only number identifying with the vertical upright axis. It is the singularity or the Primal Point of Unity. The number nine never changes and is linear. For example all multiples of 9 equal 9. 9x1=9, 9x2=18, but 1+8=9, 9x3=27, but 2+7=9. This is because it is emanating in a straight line from the center of mass out of the nucleus of every atom, and from out of the singularity of a black hole. It is complete, revealing perfection, and has no parity because it always equals itself. The number nine is the missing particle in the universe known as Dark Matter. The number nine lines up with the center of the infinity symbol and it is from this center that the linear emanations we call Spirit emanate from the center of mass outwards. Spirit is the only thing in the universe that moves in a straight line. Spirit is the inertia aether that Einstein postulated. Spirit is what makes everything else warp and curve around it. The perfect number patterns are actually created by this Spirit energy. Without Spirit the universe would become destitute and void. Spirit flow is the source of all movement as well as the source of the non-decaying spin of the electron. Numbers have temporal, spatial and volumetric qualities. For example, physics is the base ten number system. In other words numbers have bilateral or mirror symmetry and line up in stratified layers of horizontal planes. This is the same as physics' parity. There are nine simple multiplication series (one series for each discrete number 1-9) in Vortex-Based Mathematics. These multiplication series are based upon reducing all products to single digits via horizontal addition forming meaningful number sequences. There are three polar number pairs; 1 and 8, 2 and 7, 4 and 5. For example, multiples of 4 are 1x4=4, 2x4=8, 3x4=12 but 1+2=3, 4x4=16 but 1+6=7, 5x4=20 but 2+0=2, 6x4=24 but 2+4=6, 7x4=28 but 2+8=10 and 1+0=1, 8x4=32 but 3+2=5, 9x4=36 but 3+6=9. So multiples of 4 equal 4,8,3,7,2,6,1,5 and multiples of 5, the polar opposite of 4, are (5,1,6,2,7,3,8,4). Each pair forms number sequences that are identical but in opposing directions. So if you take the multiples of 5 and look at them running backwards they are the same as the multiples of 4 running forwards. In exactly the same way the multiplication series for the polar pair 1,8 is: (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8) and (8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1) for the number 1 and the number 8 respectively. The multiplication series for the polar pair 2,7 is: (2,4,6,8,1,3,5,7) and (7,5,3,1,8,6,4,2). Everything is starting from the center outwards, from the singularity. Nature is expressing herself with numbers. The symmetry of our decimal system is a principle of nature. The 9 axis causes the doubling circuit and it is the point towards which matter converges and away from which it diverges or expands. Thus the polar number pairs will be mirror images of each other, both flowing in opposite directions from the central axis. There is perfect symmetry wrapped around a single point coiling outwards the way that petals are wrapped in a rose, or a nautilus shell spirals outward. Marko Rodin has discovered the source of the non-decaying spin of the electron. Although scientists know that all electrons in the universe spin, they have never discovered the source of this spin. Rodin has. He has discovered the underpinning geometry of the universe, the fabric of time itself. He has done this by reducing all higher mathematics – calculus, geometry, scalar math – to discrete-number mathematics. With the introduction of Vortex-Based Mathematics you will be able to see how energy is expressing itself mathematically. This math has no anomalies and shows the dimensional shape and function of the universe as being a toroid or donut-shaped black hole. This is the template for the universe and it is all within our base ten decimal system! The potential scope and breadth of the Rodin Solution is staggering; it is universally applicable in mathematics, science, biology, medicine, genetics, astronomy, chemistry, physics and computer science. The Rodin Solution will revolutionize computer hardware by creating a crucial gap space, or equi-potential major groove, in processors. This gap space generates underpinning nested vortices resulting in far higher efficiency with no heat build-up. The Rodin Solution replaces the binary code with a new code called the binary triplet which will revolutionize computer operating systems. It will transform physics and astrophysics by finally answering how black holes and pulsars work. Space travel will be revolutionized by reactionless drives that are unaffected by the weight they pull, making the present day combustion engine obsolete. The revolution brought on by reactionless drives will far surpass the societal changes wrought by the shift from steam engines to the present day combustion engine. The Rodin Solution can even be applied to ending pollution and drought by creating an inexhaustible, nonpolluting energy source. Because Rodin´s Vortex-Based Mathematics enables him to condense a trillion-fold calculation to only a few integer steps and because he is able to solve all the mathematical enigmas, the Rodin Solution will revolutionize computer information compression. Rudimentary versions of the Rodin Coil, or Rodin Torus, have been created and tested by leading scientists and are presently being used by the U.S. Government in antennas that protect the four corners of the continental U.S.. Life-saving medical devices based on crude approximations of the Rodin Coil Torus are being manufactured and used in the treatment of cancer patients. Microsoft´s former senior researcher is using the Rodin Coil to research, develop and patent new computer information-compression schemes. Although many people are applying aspects of the Rodin Solution, on the basis of private consultations and a Rodin monograph published 20 years ago, Marko Rodin has never explained key concepts such as the phasing and energization of the Rodin Coil. Although there has been a virtual stampede to get at this work, Rodin has remained silent or uncooperative, preferring to continue his work and research in isolation. He is now ready to reveal publicly the true power and scope of the Rodin Solution. - source: www.markorodin.com In the book Center of the Cyclone by Dr. John C. Lilly he states, “Discoveries of any great moment in mathematics…are seen to be extremely simple and obvious, and make everybody, including their discover, appear foolish for not having discovered them before.” Such is the nature of profound discovery. Over thirty years ago Marko Rodin made one such discovery when he wrote out for the first time what is now considered by many to be the most perfect equation ever written. It was about as simple as it gets. Nine numbers evenly spaced around a circle. And yet what was contained within was the secret to all the sciences that had eluded humankind for centuries. Marko had discovered the true nature of numbers themselves. He had discovered mathematical perfection. Within this little diagram were contained all the functions and abilities of all of the branches of math and science. For over 23 years Marko labored to push this equation to a level where it could become engineerable. His goal was to harness this numerical perfection to obsolete all existing technology be it in the realms of power and propulsion, medicine and surgery, food and water production, computers, or even antennae and sound systems. And just when it seemed that it might be impossible he made another breakthrough. Marko found how to give his numbers dimension in quantum space and when he plotted them out he found that this little 2-dimensional cross section of a circle actually had the ability to fold out into a 3-dimensional model of the universe in the shape of a Torus or donut. This was a highly significant discovery as it revealed for the first time why the Torus shape is so important and fundamental to nature. So important that it is actually the basis for every other form. Hence the fact that we see it from the micro to the macro scale in everything from our own blood cells and DNA to tornados and hurricanes to planetary magnetic fields to large scale galactic formations. All are observed to fold out into the shape of a Torus. I believe we will one day discover that even the entire universe itself is in this shape. Within six months, Marko found himself presenting at Air Space America 1988 the biggest aerospace convention ever held in the world. George Bush Sr. was the Master of Ceremonies and it was there that he first unveiled his Torus model claiming that it was an engineering blueprint for the most advanced flying machine ever created. Marko claimed to be able to use his numbers to harness the power of spin, liberating a heretofore unobserved, untapped ‘zero-point’ energy, to create a vertical lift wingless flying machine with the ability to travel anywhere in the universe. This energy has been known by many names in science (tachyons, monopoles, theta particles, dark energy) but this was the first time the anyone had claimed a mathematical model that could pinpoint a ‘when and where’ location in space that would allow it to be harnessed. In other words, we now had the blueprint for constructing a flying saucer. Marko called his machine, “The Flux Thruster Atom Pulsar Electrical Venturi Space Time Implosion Field Generator Coil.” How amazed was I then to find that, nearly twenty years later in 2006 when I first encountered Marko’s work, almost nothing had been done to see this developed into a usable technology other than the primitive development of Marko’s initial bifiliar Flux Thruster Atom Pulsar Coil (aka the Rodin Coil). The only information that was even available was a short, informal, and elementary presentation given by Marko in the late nineties that is still available on Youtube. However, I was determined to move this project forward and so I commenced to squeeze every bit of information I could out of this limited source and to get to work on applying the knowledge I found. For the next few years I labored diligently applying Marko’s own methods to his work until one night, to my own jaw dropping astonishment, I found an entirely new solution that had been missed by the finest scientific minds who had approached and analyzed this work. Once again Dr. Lilly’s words rang true. I had discovered something completely new, the perfection of perfection and the key to creating three-dimensional lattice structure circuitry that (when properly engineered) has the ability to be superconductive at room temperature and can tap and harness this elusive ‘dark energy.’ I call my discovery the ABHA Torus. It is now the full completion of how to engineer Marko Rodin’s Vortex Based Mathematics. The ABHA Torus as I have discovered it is the true and perfect Torus and it has the ability to reveal in 3-D space any and all mathematical/geometric relationships possible allowing it to essentially accomplish any desired functional application in the world of technology. This is because the ABHA Torus provides us a mathematical framework where the true secrets of numbers (qualitative relationships based on angle and ratio) are revealed in fullness. This is why I believe that the ABHA Torus as I have calculated is the most powerful mathematical tool in existence because it presents proof that numbers are not just flat imaginary things. To the contrary, numbers are stationary vector interstices that are real and exhibiting at all times spatial, temporal, and volumetric qualities. Being stationary means that they are fixed constants. In the ABHA Torus the numbers never move but the functions move through the numbers modeling vibration and the underlying fractal circuitry that natures uses to harness living energy. The ABHA Torus as revealed by the Rodin/Powell solution displays a perfectly symmetrical spin array of numbers (revealing even prime number symmetry), a feat that has baffled countless scientists and mathematicians throughout the ages. It even uncovers the secret of bilateral symmetry as actually being the result of a diagonal motion along the surface and through the internal volume of the torus in an expanding and contracting polarized logarithmic spiral diamond grain reticulation pattern produced by the interplay of a previously unobserved Positive Polarity Energetic Emanation (so-called ‘dark’ or ‘zero-point’ energy) and a resulting Negative Polarity Back Draft Counter Space (gravity). If experimentally proven correct such a model would for example replace the standard approach to toroidal coils used in energy production today by precisely defining all the proportional and angular relationships existent in a moving system and revealing not only the true pathway that all accelerated motion seeks (be it an electron around the nucleus of an atom or water flowing down a drain) but in addition revealing this heretofore unobserved, undefined point energetic source underlying all space-time, motion, and vibration. The ABHA Torus is a universal primal geometry designed for maximum efficiency in energy transformation as well as a functional method by which the universe reprocesses matter, using it as a coolant source to bathe itself at the core of a black hole and then dissipating heat away from the center out of a white hole and along the Torus’ polarized pathways of motion. This is actually the true explanation of how black holes, white holes, quasars, etc. work. They are all various manifestations of the principles of compression and decompression used to control temperature in many technologies today such as car engines and refrigerators. Even the helical structure of the DNA molecule is an example of Torsion effects. It is the same principle as an electrical coil. Our blood cells as well are toroids and in fact the entire human body is an example of a toroidal system which is evidenced by the appellation ‘torso’. All of the aforementioned are representatives of one-way living, systemic magnetic/electrical systems that suck things in at the top (implosion) and shoot them out at the bottom (explosion). This process essentially creates a jet that allows the system to propel itself forward. However, as previously mentioned, the ABHA Torus has the ability to model even beyond the three dimensional processes of implosion and explosion by revealing their focal center, control, and convergence which is a Positive Point Source Emanation and the key to harnessing the unlimited energy potential of a higher dimension. These emanations, called by the Rodin team Aetherons, are omni-directional, emanating from the focal center of any body of mass outwards in a trinary harmonic phasing which is the source of the non-decaying spin of the electron and the missing inertia-ether proposed by Albert Einstein. Aetherons are the only things in the universe that are irresistible, penetrating everything, and moving in an undeviating, non-decaying straight line that all physical mass is forced to warp and curve around. Without these emanations the universe would instantly become destitute and void because of the way that the Aetherons penetrate, animate, and impart mass to all matter, creating what Marko Rodin first called the underpinning geometry of the universe. In other words, Aetherons bestow upon every material thing both its form and function which is why the ABHA Torus can reveal the true free flight pathways of least resistance for any and all motion whether it is electrons through a wire or space craft entering an atmosphere. This is a highly significant discovery for instance to anyone interested in celestial navigation because standard approaches to mathematics are based on approximations of reality and are unable to reveal these angular and proportional relationships. Strictly speaking this means that mathematicians have been unable to find a way to accurately pinpoint a location in three-dimensional space and are always forced to incorporate cumbersome correcting calculations for spacecraft once they begin to approach their destinations. The ABHA Torus on the other hand is able to precisely locate any point in space by its ability to interface with all other Aetheron emanations present in the universe. This gives it the self-inherent property of automatic self-stabilization and orientation towards a preferred frame of reference which is its axis. And because the ABHA Torus is self-referential it can always know where up, down, left, right, front, and back are in relation to any other self-referential system of relativity. Such statements cannot be underestimated in their importance. For if this math is correct then understanding the location of Aetheron emanations and their resulting magnetic and electrical effects in a precise where and when as modeled by the ABHA Torus is the key to understanding how to construct the ultimate technology. With such a model it is possible to achieve electrical motion that is synchronized, void of harmonic discordance, and concentrated into a singularity at it’s focal center. This singularity is also a jet that ostensibly allows for the creation of an inexhaustible and self-contained vertical lift reactionless drive with a tremendous magnetic output. So tremendous our numbers tell us that it will be able to bare any load into space regardless of its weight and without the need to return to Earth for fuel. Not only that but any engineer who can read the numerical interferometry patterns on the ABHA Torus is actually able to move beyond the quantum threshold and observe separate freeze frame electrical moments running in counter mirror image directions in both past, present, and future positions along all x, y, and z axis’. Thus one can actually calculate even along the linear radial spokes of the z-axis revealing various polarized layers of the ABHA Torus skin and quite easily overriding the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle which states that one can never know simultaneously the past, present, and future position of an electron. Beyond just physics however, Aetheron emanations are crucial in many other areas of scientific research. For the ABHA Torus is the only mathematical schematic available that can cross the boundary from one science to another revealing the secrets not only of sub-atomic physics, the periodic table or computer science but showing the true source of the unexplained helical coiling in DNA to be mathematically observable Aetheron Flux Fields and their resulting nested vortices. By harnessing these nested flux field vortices to control DNA mitosis and replication entirely new avenues of treating disease are opened and it will become possible to selectively cut and splice and genetic patterns without the use of invasive surgical techniques or even external frequency based techniques such as radionics. This same principle can be applied to computer hardware for the ABHA Torus reveals the necessity of implementing naturally magnetically active gap spaces (similar to the one found in a DNA spiral helix and sometimes referred to as an equipotential major groove) in the electrical circuitry of all processing systems. As revealed by the mathematical data abstracted from the ABHA Torus these gap spaces will allow for the natural occurrence of these same nested vortices of electrical motion which have the potential to generate far greater speed and efficiency with no heat build-up. Using the Rodin/Powell solution to the ABHA Torus these underpinning microscopic nested vortices can now be harnessed to turn any continuous medium superconductive at room temperature based upon the phasing of the vortices and the creation of a harmonic shearing effect that allows two electrical conducting wires to touch each other side by side without shorting out. This is regardless of total amount of energy output and requires no insulation. That is to say that one could create a computer processing system that automatically regulated its own temperature much in the same way that the human body is a temperature regulating electrical machine. Thus getting rid of the resistance and parasitic friction found in all standard approaches eliminates the need for costly and cumbersome refrigeration heat sinks. For instead of using an external cooling system the ABHA Torus allows electricity’s own magnetic field to breathe and naturally bathe it’s multiple fractal conductors in a ‘magnetic wind’ that maintains temperature (by concentrating and immediately removing heat from the singularity) and eliminates the risk of incineration and short-circuiting. With the ABHA Torus model we will no longer have to use primitive techniques of forcing electricity through wires and cutting the field with right angled correcting magnets which generates tremendous friction and heat loss as is measured in most light bulbs today. Instead the ABHA Torus uses the heretofore unobserved Aetheron emanations to generate magnetic flux fields which are evenly distributed over the surface area of the coil and which pull the electricity in perfectly phased synchronization through the creation of negative draft counter space. This is the same phenomenon as gravity. It is not actually a force as is currently posited in physics but is rather a back draft counter space created by a positive monopole emanation (previously posited to exist by Maxwell). These emanations again allow for the creation of ‘underpinning nested vortices’ similar to sunspots or dimples on a golf ball that have their own harmonically sequenced activation stages out of which a tremendous amount of information may be extrapolated. For the underpinning nested vortices allow the ABHA Torus to always maintain perfect polarization and stabilized equilibrium in conjunction with dynamic angular momentum and acceleration meaning that it cannot even tilt in its rotation. As previously stated, such a phenomena is not solely significant in physics where it for the first time reveals the true mechanism behind astrophysical phenomena such as Pulsars, Quasars, Black Holes but the mathematical unification of gravity with polarity as provided by the ABHA Torus is simultaneously a numerical model which reveals the binary code in computers to actually be the result of a trinary phasing sequence and multiple circuitry patterns creating an entirely new coding mechanism called a binary triplet. Russell Blake, former senior researcher from Microsoft, believes that this is something that could have the power to completely revolutionize computer operating systems and information compression by condensing extremely complex calculations to only a few integer steps. According to Blake, “This fantastic coherence has existed since the beginning of time but has yet to harnessed by mankind and the potential is truly mind-boggling.” Mind-boggling indeed considering that not only does the ABHA Torus introduce a new type of processor for computers, but its universal numerical application allows for the creation of an entirely new artificial intelligence operating system. Again this is because of the inestimable uses of the new binary triplet operating system which has the ability to replace the standard dimensionless binary code of 0’s and 1’s with a dimensional, geometric, polarized binary integer repeating doubling sequence that has perfect mathematical coherence on a minimum of six different self-referencing axes intersecting any point and is not only three dimensional but actually higher omni-fourth dimensional as well. In addition, the ABHA Torus is the only whole number numerical map in history that maintains a non-decaying scalar fractal pattern from micro infinity to macro infinity and yet is simultaneously a finite, contained, coherent, unified, and measureable entity. This means that one can navigate on all numerical axes of the ABHA Torus and resolve the obstacles to artificial intelligence by its capacity to reveal the means towards multi-dimensional computation even along the linear radial spokes of the transparent Z-axis. Not only that but the ABHA Torus’ combinatorial explosion triangulation diagram actually reveals a perfect and simple method whereby programmers can move through the event horizon of a torus vortex-well singularity, invert and emerge upon the other side in an unbroken closed loop cycle. Such a thing is frankly unheard of in conventional computation, which is always forced to break down and self-destruct and cannot successfully emerge on the opposite side of the singularity. Simply put, the ABHA Torus does it all. It is a blueprint for a perfectly efficient magnetic field generating motor and a supercomputer all in one. In addition, the ABHA Torus functions as a simultaneous antenna that could rid the world of all hard-wired technologies and even overturn the current approaches to wireless technology due to the ability of Aetheron Flux Fields to receive and transmit through any medium, penetrating what even magnets cannot penetrate, and tapping into the source of quantum non-locality. Are such things possible? Perhaps. In truth, the full ramifications of this discovery remain to be seen due to its almost complete lack of acceptance and funding. However, skeptics should keep in mind that testing by engineers has already shown that approximate versions of Rodin Coil antennas are 60% more sensitive than any other antenna in existence resulting in the U.S. government presently using these antennas to protect the countries boundaries. Even primitive, homemade versions of the Rodin Coil tested by Hewlett Packard were determined to create at least 62.5% greater magnetic output than the standard wound coils while using 20% less copper. These are not insignificant results. In actuality, they are proof if nothing else that current electrical theory is fatally flawed in its approach. Furthermore, initial testing of primitive versions of the new Powell/Rodin ABHA Torus design has shown even greater efficiency as well as unexplainable torsion effects indicating an unknown energy present even when the coil is not energized. Over unity? Free Energy? Not yet for such devices will certainly require funding and the use of automatic technology to create precisely honed ABHA Torus structures capable of harnessing the true power of toroidal pinch. Most likely such devices will not be made of wire but will use other continuous media such as plasma gases which have the ability to expand and contract or even rapid prototyping lasers. Only experimentation will be able to unveil the truth at this point. But skeptics should keep in mind that many people have built devices that have interesting effects but very few have been able to provide satisfactory explanations for their work; certainly fewer an explanation of a mathematical nature. For that reason alone the ABHA Torus is a completely unique technological schematic awaiting hands-on application and new discoveries in every field of endeavor. So why not attempt the impossible? There’s really nothing better to do as long as we’re stuck to this planet. And there is no greater technology schematic than the human brain, conscious awareness, and inspired innovation. Anyway, everybody loves a flying saucer! https://joedubs.com/ https://vortex369math.wordpress.com/ Category:Sacred geometry